Akatsuki locas vacaciones
by BIAN NARA
Summary: Los akatsuki no hicieron nada durante 3 años ¿Que hicieron? Pues que mas... ir a la playa y divertirse.¿Konan pervertida? ¿viaje en camper? ¿explosivos que te vuelan el traste? esto y mucho mas... DEJEN COMENTARIO !Two shot Reto vacaciones para el foro de Akatsuki Rules


Durante 3 años los Akatsuki ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo? ¿Vacaciones?

Konan tenía un plan y sus compañeros de Akatsuki, sin darse cuenta la ayudarían.

-Pein estoy aburrida y no hay nada que hacer. Kakuzu no me quiere dar plata, ya no hay postres, no tengo dinero para comprarme ropa o zapatos, es una organización de hombres ¡NO TENGO DINERO!¡SON TODOS UNOS MISERABLES AVAROS!-grito "frustrada"- ¡ASÍ QUE QUIERO IR DE VACACIONES!-le tomo del brazo y comenzó a zarandearlo-¿DALE?¿DALE? ¿¡SIIII!?

-¡BIEN! pero suéltame ya mujer-le grito Pein cansado, el haría todo por ella-Ve a decirle a los demás que se junten en la sala

-¡Bien! Enseguida-dijo contenta por lograr su cometido. Salió de la oficina de su líder y amante

Una vez afuera Hidan, Deidara, Tobi, Zetsu, Kisame y… ¡Hasta Itachi y Sasori la estaban esperando en el pasillo para ver que había pasado! Imagínense que aburridos estaban después de 3 meses de estar en una mísera cueva viéndose la cara de bobos de cada uno como que para estos dos salgan de sus habitaciones

-Bien hice lo que me pidieron, ahora paguen-les exigió

"Bien idiotas, mi plan está saliendo excelente"

-Ten se lo saque al puto avaro-le dijo Hidan y le entrego el dinero

-Hay que juntarnos en la sala, así que vallan a por Kakuzu

-Bien misión convencer al líder completada-dijo el Zetsu blanco yendo con los demás Akatsuki hacia la sala, mientras Hidan se dirigía a buscar a Kakuza

Flash Back

Esa mañana todos los Akatsuki se encontraban muy aburridos dentro de la cueva. Habían pasado 3 meses desde que la organización estaba completa y todos ya habían hecho todo lo que querían hacer y llegados a esas fechas ya no tenía nada con que entretenerse.

-Estoy aburrido hum-se quejaba el rubio tirado en el piso

-Concuerdo con Alicia, joder- dijo tirado en un sillón

-Cállate Hidan, no me digas Alicia

-Alicia

-HAY QUE NO ME...

-Cállate niñato que yo también estoy aburrido y te voy a hacer marioneta si no dejas de quejarte

-Hai, Danna

-AJAJ la rubia le hace caso a su novio, Pinocho ajjaja

-¡CALLATE!-le gritaron los artistas y le pegaron en la cabeza

Mientras tanto Itachi y Kisame se encontraban muy aburridos sentado en el sofá mirando la escena, la verdad ya no tenían nada que hacer. Kisame ya había limpiado sus peceras y había sacado a pasear a Samehada entre otras cosas y por otro lado Itachi ya había leído todos sus libros y se estaba aburriendo.

-Hola chicos-los saludaron Zetsu blanco y Zetsu negro no saludo.

-¡SEMPAIS!-los saludo Tobi que llegaba junto a los demás-¡Tengo una idea para no aburrirnos más!

-¡Te vamos a explotar Hum!-dijo el rubio ilusionado , con estrellitas en los ojos

-¡NOO SEMPAIII!-chillo triste-A Tobi se le ocurrió que Konan-san puede ir y convencer al líder de que ¡Vallamos de vacaciones!

-¿EHH? ¿Y YO PORQUE?

Rio para sus adentros "Bien pensado Madara, sin darte cuenta me ayudas en mi querido plan, pero tengo que disimular un poco"

-Porque Konan tu eres la más cercana al líder-le dijo Zetsu blanco-lo tienes que convencer

-Hmp... Tiene razón hazlo Konan, por todos nosotros-la convenció Itachi con una mirada matadora aprovechando sus encantos

"Bien ahora les diré que si ¿Además quien se puede resistir a esos ojos? Convenceré a Nagato de que vallamos a la playa de vacaciones y aprovechare para ver a los hombres más sexis del mundo sin remera"

-Bien lo hare, como quieran pero me tendrán que pagar

-¡Joder mujer! Está bien todo sea por salir de esta puñetera cueva. Aprovechare que Kakuzu está durmiendo y te traigo el dinero, pero vete a convencer al puto líder ¡JODER!

-Hai-le dijo y se fue a por su líder

"I-lu-sos lo hubiera hecho gratis, pero si puedo conseguir dinero por esto mucho mejor"

Fin flash back

Una vez todos reunidos en la sala, apareció el líder para contarles lo que iban a hacer. Por supuesto todos ya lo sabían de antemano

-Escúchenme que tengo que hacer un importante anuncio-les dijo- he decidido que nos iremos de vacaciones a la playa...

-Unos 6 meses -lo interrumpió Konan

"Si me voy de vacaciones, que sea por mucho tiempo"

-Ehh… Hai 6 meses, así que preparen todo lo que tengan que llevar que partiremos mañana a las 5 de la madrugada. El que no esté a esa hora lo dejaremos aquí.

-Peroo Pein…- se quejo como niño pequeño Kakuzu- ¡TIENES UNA IDEA DE EL DINERO QUE VAMOS EN GASTAR! ¡NO SE LOS PERMITIRÉ!-levanto aun más la voz-SALE MUCHO DINERO IRSE DE VACACIONES APENAS ALCANZA CON SALIR A LA ESQUINA...

-¡CALLATEE! YO soy el líder, así que se hace todo lo que YO diga

"Claro lo que tu digas… y Konan "pensaron todos

-Así que si no obedeces- sus ojos brillaron con enojo- SHIRA TEN…

-NOOO LÍDER ¿Cómo cree? Yo solo decía-se excuso el avaro

"Maldito hijo de pablo, no le daré ni un centavo ¡No saben nada del magnífico Dolar-sama!"

-Bien vayan a hacer sus maletas. Itachi prepara el auto

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por que yo? No tenemos auto, vamos en un ave hecha por Deidara-le contradijo

\- Yo soy el Líder, así que se hace todo lo que yo diga. Compra un auto porque es tu culpa que no tengamos uno y saldrá de tu sueldo- soltó mordaz y se fue hacia su oficina ¡Qué duro ser líder!

-¡BIEN VACACIONES!-gritaron todos menos Itachi que tenía que comprar un auto ¡DE SU SUELDO! y Kakuzu que era un viejo amargado y tacaño

-TE AMAMOS KONAN- gritaron y se fueron a prepararse

-¡YOO TAMBIÉN ME AMOOOO!-dijo y se fue hacia su habitación

CUARTO DE KONAN

-A ver que me voy a llevar-decía mientras sacaba una valija (Valla a saber Jashin de donde)-Bien me llevare un bikini negro y otro rojo

"Así todos se morirán por mi "

-También el bloqueador

"Así no me quemo y no parezco un tomatito, ya que esta dejo que el más guapo me lo ponga en la espalda"

-Me llevo unas musculosas, shorts, campera, la capa de Akatsuki, lentes de sol y un montón de cosas mas

EN EL CUARTO DE LOS ARTISTAS

-¿Danna me pasa el protector?-le pidió el rubio a su maestro

-Ten niñato-le dijo y le tiro el protector

-Arigato- le agradeció y puso cara de ser pensante ¡Bien hecho Dei! -haber me llevare unas remeras, la capa de la organización, unas bermudas, mis lentes de sol, el mp3 con mi rock...

-Yo me llevare mis marionetas y la ropa

-Yo mi arcilla, la tanga, el bronceador, la crema del pelo…

-Niñato eres peor que una mujer- lo paro harto de escuchar todo lo que llevaba- No sé ni siquiera como la vas a cerrar es cosa a la que llamas valija

La valija de Deidara estaba a punto de explotar, el rubio se tendría que sentar encima si quisiera alguna vez cerrarla

-Cállese Danna...

Recalculando

Donwload

100 %

\- ¡¿EHH?! ¡YO NO PAREZCO UNA MUJER!

-Pss como digas-no le prestó atención a sus quejas y siguió con lo suyo hasta que se escucho un "Poom"-Te lo dije, no la podrías cerrar jajajaj

Resulta que la valija había explotado, la ropa se encontraba tirada por toda la habitación y Deidara había salido volando, después de intentar cerrarla sentándose encima.

-Cállese Danna...-dijo el rubio con sentado en el piso, con un calzón en la cabeza-Iahj esté está sucio hum

EN LA HABITACIÓN DE LOS INMORTALES

-Joder Kakuzu no seas un avaro de mierda, son vacaciones-le decía Hidan al moreno-VACACIONES: PLAYA, SOL, CALOR Y CACHORRITAS EN BIKINI ¡JODER!-exclamo eufórico- ¡AGUANTE KONAN! Después veré como recompensarla...-esto último lo dijo en voz baja y con sonrisa burlona/pervertida

-Cállate jashiniste de mierda, vamos a gastar un montón de dinero

-JODER, HIJO DE ""·$·$"%&amp;% QUE TE JODAN-vocifero con su hermosa boca y se fue a armar sus valijas

EN LA HABITACIÓN DE "TOBI"

-Ahh...-suspiro tranquilo- Esta Konan. Mira que manipular al líder ¡Que poco aguanta!

"Gracias chiquita almenos tendré unas vacaciones y podre joder a la rubia sin pechos, a pinocho, a el fanático religioso, al puto emo, a Dori, a Venus, a imán man y a ti, angelito sin que nadie me reproche nada…

-Porque Tobi es un buen chico-dijo Madara con voz aniñada mientras armaba sus valijas y pensaba las peores formas de hacer bromas a sus "amigos" durante 6 meses

EN EL INVERNADERO DE ZETSU

-Adiós Margarita, Laura, Maria nunca las olvidare, las amo. Ya saben que les dejo agua para una semana, háganme el favor de evitar que Venus se coma a alguien y pasemos esta noche juntos. Pero tranquilas que las vendré a visitar-se despedía Zetsu de sus amores (Las flores del jardín)

Al otro día a las 5 de la mañana en la cueva se encontraban Itachi, Sasori, Pein, Konan y Zetsu esperando a que los demás se dignaran a levantar sus pesados culos de la cama

-Ya se les hizo tarde son las 5:01, los dejaremos-les dijo el líder controlando la hora

-¡SIIIII! ¡MENOS HOMBRES!-grito Konan ¿Feliz?

"No esperen… Menos hombres…Menos playa…Menos todo...¡ Menos plata para robar, menos pechos y abdominales para ver, menos mulas de cargas para mis compras!¡NO ESO SI QUE NO!"

-Digo, digo… No, Pein, espéralos un poco mas- se corrigió- Itachi ya sabes qué hacer...

-Hai… Que ridiculez-dijo el Uchiha y saco un alarma de valla a saber donde-Tengan protectores de oídos, créanme los necesitaran

-Hai

Los cinco se pusieron los protectores para los oídos

"PIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

Se escucho por toda la cueva el sonido agudo, que destrozaría los tímpanos de cualquiera.

-¡ATENCIÓN AKATSUKI SI NO MUEVEN SUS ASQUEROSOS TRASEROS EN ESTE MOMENTO HACIA ACA, LOS DEJAREMOS Y NOS IREMOS SIN USTEDES!- Konan hablo por medio de un megáfono que valla saber de dónde saco a todos sus amadísimos compañeros-EN 5 MINUTOS LOS QUIERO ACÁ

-¡JODER MUJER! ¡YA VAMOS!-gritaron los que estaban durmiendo

-Bien Pein ya está, en 5 minutos los tenes a todos afuera-le dijo Konan

"Ni loca los dejo, menos si yo salgo beneficiada"

-Gracias Konan no se qué haría sin tu ayuda-miro a Itachi- subi las maletas de todos al auto-le ordeno el lider

-Que ridiculez... Ya voy

Agarro con desgano un montón de valijas, le colgaban por todos lados

"Puta vida"

5 minutos después todos los Akatsuki estaban formados en fila enfrente del micro que había conseguido Itachi (Imagínense un camper, pero chiquitito)

Uchiha estaba tirado en el piso muy cansado, después de haber subido todas las maletas y tener que haber jugado un tetrix mental para hacer que todas cupieran en el baúl había terminado exhausto

-ESTE AUTO ES UNA MIERDA-se quejo Hidan, todos coincidieron-TODO ES TU CULPA ITACHI

-Es el único que estaba disponible con el poco dinero que me dio Kakuzu ¿Que querías que hiciera? ¿TÚ PUEDES CAGAR DINERO? PORQUE YO NO-le respondió irritado, estaba cansadísimo para que el loco sádico inmortal lo molestara

-Bien Itachi levántate, que determinare los lugares-le ordeno el líder sin prestar la mas minima atención a la riña

-Hmp-dijo y se puso junto a su amigo, Kisame

-Bien nos iremos a la Aldea de la Playa (Si no tengo nada de imaginación) que nos queda a 4 horas de acá. Yo conduciré 1 hora e Itachi 3...

-¿Qué? ¿POR QUE?-se quejo el emo ¡A él le daban siempre trabajo!

"Repito: Puta vida"

-PORQUE YO no tengo ganas de conducir, Kakuzu tiene artrosis porque es un viejo, Hidan y Deidara son un peligro para la sociedad y probablemente si conducen terminaremos tirados en un barranco, Kisame es un dramático y conduce como una anciana ¡A 2 kilómetros por hora!, Tobi apenas sabe contar hasta dos, Zetsu es una aloe vera, Sasori es tan chaparro que no llega ni a los pedales y ni si quiera llega a ver por el vidrio. En cambio tu eres perfecto, el mejor Uchiha y lo sabes hacer todo-finalizo Konan con excelente explicación de la situación

"Seguro que así lo convenzo ¡Que me quiero ir, joder!"

-¡HEYY!-se quejaron todos con aura depresiva- Es verdad…

-Además yo soy el líder, el supremo Dios de todo y yo lo digo-finalizo Pein

-Hmp, que ridiculez-dijo el Uchiha y le tiro una mirada significativa a Konan

-Bien ahora yo conduciré-les dijo el líder- Ahora determinare los lugares de copiloto vendrá Konan. Atrás estarán Itachi y Kisame de el lado derecho, de el izquierdo Deidara y Hidan, atras de ellos Sasori y Kakuzu ,de el lado derecho Zetsu y Tobi-finalizo el lider

-Hai-respondieron todos con desgano, menos Tobi y entraron a lo que se le podía llamar "Camper"

El auto era algo pequeño, tenia asientos, atrás un baño, una mini cocina y 3 literas.

-Que poqueria, jodido avaro de mierda todo esto es tu culpa

-Cállate Hidan-lo cayo el líder-No los quiero escuchar peleas...

-Cállate jodido líder...

-AHJ… ¡Yo me de paciencia!¡Por mi!-se decía Pein encendiendo el motor y echando andar

(El cree que es un dios por eso "Por mi" o "Yo me de paciencia" Es como decir Jashin o Dios o Dios Ramen o etc)

KONAN POV

Paso una hora desde que empezamos a andar, me estoy casando. Hidan no para de pelear con Kakuzu que es un jodido avaro, Deidara canta canciones con Tobi…

-Vamos de paseo pipipi En un camper pedorro pipipi Pero no me importa pipipi Porque no me queda de otra pipiipiipi

AHJ esa canción me está hartando, se me va a atrofiar el cerebro... ¡AHHHH! Encima se suma Hidan... ¿Por qué a mí? Sasori tiene suerte está dormido en el quinto sueño junto con Kisame y Kakuzu ¿Como cojones pueden dormir?

-Itachi es tu turno de manejar-le dijo Pein y le cambio de lugar

-Hmp-le contesto y se puso a manejar

-Ehh Itachi-lo llame

-Hmp-me dijo y se saco un audífono para escucharme

-¿COMO COJONES PUEDEN DORMIR ESOS 3?-le pregunte alterada, apuntando hacia los 4 ¡AHORA CON PEIN DURMIENDOO!

-Hmp...Fácil: Kakuzu les vendió, antes de irnos a casi todos los Akatsuki, tapones para los oídos

-Ese bastardo-masculle- ¿y tú tienes?

-No, no se los compre con mi música me basta y sobra ¿Quieres?-me dijo mientras me ofrecía un auricular

-Hai gracias ¡Itachi eres mi salvación!-le dije y acepte su auricular

-Denada todo para la chica más bella de la organización-me piropeo en tono sexi y con una sonrisa marca Uchiha en la cara mientras conducía

\- Hmp-dije sonrojada y mire al frente, aunque no pude evitar mirarlo de solayo y darme cuenta lo perfecto que era con los rayos del sol dándole en la cara…

"¿Que cojones pienso? El calor me debe estar afectando"

Pasado 30 minutos estaba muy aburrida de escuchar música, aun así seguí con el auricular de Itachi y decidí intentar sacar conversación

-Tienes buen gusto en música

-Arigato

"Que seco en palabras"

-¿Eh le puedes subir un poco? -le pedí

La verdad me estaba molestando el ruido que hacían Hidan, Deidara y Tobi al jugar con las estúpidas explosivos de la rubia

-Hmp, claro-me contesto-¿Así está bien?

-Hai, arigato

Después de esa pequeña conversación nos pusimos hablar de pequeñas trivialidades de la vida y de nuestros gustos

FIN KONAN POV

Por otro lado en el Akatsuki Camper se encontraban Deidara, Hidan y Tobi planeando bromas para hacerles a los demás, después de aburrirse de jugar con la arcilla de Deidara (Además que terminaron algo chamuscados, después que decidieron hacer un experimento de: ¿Que pasaría si Tobi sobre calentara con el microondas la arcilla EXPLOSIVA? y como resultado casi mas explotan media mini-cocina)

-Joder estoy aburrido -se quejo Hidan

-Y aun queda 1 hora y ya no quiero hacer más experimentos con el microondas hum

-Ya sempais-dijo Tobi, rio internamente "Me voy a divertir"-¿Qué tal si hacemos explotar un poquito a los demás, Sempais?

-HUM Tobi al fin sirvió tu cerebro para algo

-Hagamos explotar al puto de Kakuzu-festejaba Hidan

-SHH no lo digas tan alto que te van a escuchar hum ¿No ves que están cerca?-dijo apuntando a una puerta cerrada, donde se ingresaba a las literas

-Joder...

-Bien haremos lo siguiente hum-dijo mientras hacia 3 aves de arcilla y le extendía 2 a sus amigos-le pondrán estas aves donde quieran a: Yo al Danna, Tobi a Kisame y Hidan a Kakuzu

-Hai-dijeron

-Pero se tienen que asegurar que no se despierten, después nos reuniremos en la puerta y yo haré mi sello para que exploten hum

-JAJA esto estará bueno. ¿Y al puto líder y al aloe vera?

-¿Que yo qué? -pregunto apareciendo por atrás Pein

-Nada Líder, los sempais le jugaran una bromita a los que están durmiendo-se apresuro a contarle Tobi "Idiotas a mi no me van a retar por su culpa"

-Hmp está bien yo me uno ¿Que harán?-dijo el líder como niño pequeño haciendo que a todos se les caiga una gota estilo anime- Pido tener el marcador indeleble o mejor crema ¡SI CREMA PARA EL DOLOR!

Bueno después de eso, le contaron el plan al líder y el les dijo unos lugares donde causaría mucho dolor si les ponían la arcilla ahí... Así que empezaron su plan

Hidan le puso el pájaro en el bolsillo, donde tenía la billetera Kakuzu

Deidara puso le puso la arcilla en el culo de Sasori

Tobi se la puso en las partes nobles de Kisame

-JAJAJAJ bien que empiece la diversión hum-rio maniáticamente

Todos estaban en la puerta de las literas para ver las reacciones de sus queridos compañeros

-¡KATSU!

PUM-PUM-PUM se oyó como explotaban 3 pequeñas bombas

-AJJAJAJAAJ -se carcajeaban los de la broma

-¡HIJOS DE PUTAAAA! ¡ME LAS PAGARAN! ¿¡HICIERON EXPLOTAR MI DINERO?! ¡CHINGADOS DEL DEMONIOOO, AHORA VERÁN!-gritaba Kakuzu con aura asesina. Estaba loco, desesperado, esta se la pagarían muy caro

-HAYY MI CULO/MIS COSITAS -gritaron Kisame y Sasori tirados en el piso por el dolor-¡AHORA VERÁN! ¡DEMONIOOOOS JR ¿Sigues vivo?!

-¡CORRAN!-grito Pein mientras salía corriendo seguido por sus subordinados y después por los afectados en la broma

-¡DÉJENOS ENTRAR ITACHI, KONAN!-suplicaban los que hicieron la broma

¡La cabina del conductor estaba cerrada y ellos no les querían abrir! Iban a morir, veían como los afectados se acercaban muy amenazadoramente

DENTRO DE LA CABINA

-¿Los dejamos entrar?-le pregunto Itachi a Konan

-No –rio-Después les decimos que no los escuchamos porque la música estaba muy alto y...

-¡AYUUUDAAAAAAAAA!-se escuchaban gritar a los chicos mientras golpeaban la puerta desesperadamente

-AHORAAAA VERÁN ¡VENGANZAAAA!

-Estarán bien, espero...-comento la muchacha sin un ápice de preocupacion

-Hmp y sino ¿A quien le importa?-dijo el Uchiha con una sonrisa picara

-AJAJ a mi no-le respondió-Y dime Itachi-san...

-Dime Itachi, Konan -le dijo de forma seductora

-Hmp Itachi-le dijo sonrojada- ¿Quien te cae mejor en Akatsuki?

-Pues Kisame,Sasori y... Mucho más t...-iba a decir el chico medio cerca de Konan, sin dejar de prestar atención al camino cuando fue interrumpido por...

-¡SHIRA TENSEIII!- se escucho gritar, interrumpiendo el momento de ambos chicos.

De repente la puerta se derrumbo, dejando ver a Kakuzu noqueado en el piso sobre la puerta junto con Sasori y Kisame. Se separaron rápidamente y miraron la graciosa situación

-¿Que paso aquí?-pregunto indiferente la chica y salió de la cabina siendo observada intensamente por el Uchiha a través del rabillo del ojo

-Mi ángel...-susurro el Uchiha viendo hacia la ruta

Mientras tanto en la estancia del camper

-¿QUE MIERDA PASO?- exigió saber furiosa viendo lo destruido que estaba el lugar y todo el lió que habían hecho

-Pues veras Konan...-le intento decir Pein

-Sí, te escucho ¡HABLA!-dijo con cara sádica

-Pues… -dijo el líder y le empezó a explicar

Flash Back

-¡ABRENOS KONAN! ¡ITACHI!-gritaban los 4 causantes de la broma

-¡AHORA VERAN!

-¡HIDAN MALDITO JASHINISTA DE MIERDA, SE QUE FUISTE TU! MI BILLETERA MALDITO HIJO DE PUTAAAA

-JAJAJA JODER KAKUZU SI FUI YO PUTO, ATEOOOO JAJAJAJAJ –se mofaba mientras corría dentro del camper

-AHORA VERAS-le grito y le saco la cabeza de un puñetazo, dejándolo inconsciente

-NIÑATO TUS ESTUPIDAS BOMBAS NO SON ARTE, YO SOY UN ARTISTA-sonrió sínicamente, chuki estaba presente-¡ASÍ QUE NO TE HARÉ ESPERAR, TE DARE UNA PALIZA AHORA!

-Pero Sasori no Danna no hemos hecho nada…-lo intentaba convencer en vano el rubio

-SIII SEMPAI TIENE RAZÓN-gritaba el rubio a su lado-¡LA CULPA LA TIENE ITACHI!

-SII EL PUTO EMOO HUUUUM

-¡MENTIRAA ITACHI-SAN NO ME HARIA ESTOOO!-chillo el enorme pez-ME DUELEN MIS PARTESITAS ¡AHORA SE ENFRENTARAN A SAMEHADA! Y A PINOCHOO

-CÁLLATE NIÑATOOO, AHORA SE LAS VERÁN CON NOSOTROS –giro la cabeza como el exorcista -NO ME GUSTA ESPERAR-les dijo molesto con Hiruko en mano

-AHHHH-gritaron el rubio y Tobi antes de ser golpeados por unas agujas envenenadas (Nada más que con somníferos) y una espadota gigante. Cayeron inconscientes.

-¡AHORA A POR EL LÍDER!-gritaron Kakuzu, Sasori y Kisame

-¿¡QUE?! YO SOY EL LÍDER

-NO POR MUCHO-lo amenazaron con voz maléfica y se le acercaron amenazadoramente

-NOO SE ACERQUEN TANTO, ALÉJENSE-les grito a sus atacantes ¡NO PODIA SENTIR MIEDO, ELLOS SENTIRIAN EL DOLOR DE UN DIOS! -¡SHIRA TENSEI!

-AHHHH-dijeron y salieron volando hacia la puerta de la cabina

FIN FLASH BACK

-Así que eso paso-le dijo Konan con cara de desaprobación

-Jejej-rió nervioso, cuando se dio cuenta de algo-Konan querida ¿Por qué no nos abriste la puerta? ¿Qué hacías encerrada con el Uchiha?

-Eh jajaja-se rio sonrojada y nerviosa –Yo...

-ESOO LA PUTA MADRE ¿¡POR QUE COJONES NO NOS ABRISTE?! ESE PUTO EMO TE ESTABA FO...

-¡CÁLLATE HIDAN! -le gritó la peliazul roja al albino que se habia despertado

-SIII HUM HIDAN TIENE RAZON HUMM ¡CASI MUERO POR CULPA DE EL DANNA Y KISAMEE!

-¡Sempai tiene razon!-le dijo Tobi que se había despertado al igual que su sempai

-Déjenla tranquila-ordeno amenazadoramente Itachi con el sharingan encendido-Hidan no digas estupideces ,lo que paso fue que puse la música de mis auriculares muy alto y los dos no escuchamos lo que sucedia-les dijo y le guiño disimuladamente el ojo a la peliazul

-MALDITA COMADREJAAA,PUTOS ATEO...

-TSUYOKOMI-dijo Itachi y lo metió en el genjutsu, dejando a todos medio intimidados

-¿Itachi qué haces aquí, no tendrías que conducir?-le pregunto Pein-Yo no te autorice a que te levantaras y chocaras…

-Deje a un Kage Bushing, vine nada más para defender a Konan-le respondió mientras se acercaba a ella-tranquila, a ti nunca te hare nada...- se acerco a su oído - Que no quieras, claro-le mordio disimuladamente el lóbulo-Me voy a conducir -dijo y se fue a hacerlo dejando a una muy roja Konan

-Yo me voy -dijo Deidara y se fue a las cuchetas para dormir-estoy exhausto hum

-SIII YO VOY CON SEMPAI

-¡Aléjate Tobi! ¡Katsu!

-¿Konan que cojones te dijo Itachi?-dijo el líder una vez que todos se fueron a hacer lo que querían y otros aun seguían inconscientes

-Nada Nagato-le dijo indiferente, volviendo a la normalidad-solo cosas sin importancia para un chico... Solo lo que le gustaría a una chica-dijo esto último en un susurro y se dirigió hacia la cabina, donde estaba el Uchiha

-¿Que me habrá querido decir?-se dijo el líder viendo como se iba su ángel

"Bueno que más da, me voy a..."

Miro a sus subordinados inconscientes en el suelo

-UHH COMO ME VOY A DIVERTIR JAJAJ-se dijo y saco un marcador, sabe Jashin de donde y les empezó a pintar la cara a todos los que estaban tirados en el suelo

"Ahora cuando se despierten sufrirán… El líder no estuvo aquí"

Salió corriendo a la mini cocina

-PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Se escucho la bocina del camper haciendo que los Akatsuki que estaban inconscientes empezaran a levantarse

-JODER ¿QUE MIERDA ES ESE RUIDO?-grito Hidan saliendo del genjutsu-MALDITO UCHIHA DEL DEMONIO, PUTO EMO- se reincorporo-NO TE BASTO CON METERME EN ESA MIERDA, SINO QUE TOCAS LA PUTA BOCINA DE ESTA CARCACHA DE CAMPER, CABRON

-Cállate Hidan -le dijo Kakuzu y comenzó a reírse de el -Pff jajajaajajajaj

-JODER KAKUZU ¿DE QUE TE RÍES?- lo miro y soltó una de sus risotadas histéricas- Pff AJAJJAJA AJAJAJ YA SABÍAMOS QUE ERAS MUJER AJJAJAJA

-QUE DICES SI LA UNICA MINA ERES TU JAJAJAJA

-QUE YO NO SOY MINA ¡ESA ES ALICIA! ¿DE QUE COJONES TE RIES, CABRON?

-AJAJAJAJ-se reía Kisame de Sasori-AJAJAJJ AHORA SI TE LLAMAREMOS PINOCHO

-CALLATE TRUCHA PARLANTE Y TRAVESTI

-AJJAJA ESTAN DIVINOS AJJAJA QUE BONITOS QUEDARON DESPUES ME DICEN MUJER A MI JAJAJJA -se reía Deidara

-Sempais Tobi no sabía que eran travestis ,ni que les gustaba dibujarse la cara jajajaj quedaron muy bonitos sempais

-JAJAJJAJA-se reían todos de todos, pero la risa paro al escuchar cómo se reían en su cara Tobi, Deidara ,Pein y Zetsu y comprobar que ellos no tenían nada en la cara.

-¿QUE MIERDA NOS HICIERON?-preguntaron todos furiosos

-¿Eh? Nosotros nada-dijeron inocentes, con la mal hecha carita angelical

-PUTOS CABRONES-les grito Hidan mientras Kakuzu le cosía su cabeza para que lo ayudara a vengarse de esos tarados.

-NOS VENGAREMOS

-PATITAS PARA QUE LAS QUIERO -gritaron los que estaban en problemas y salieron del camper, total estaban detenidos por el transito

-¡NO CORRAN GALLINAS!-dijeron los que fueron parte del atentado y al salir pasaron frente a un espejo -¡PUTOS CABRONES SE ATREVIERON A DIBUJARNOS ESTOOO! ¡YA VERAN! CORRAN PORQUE JASHIN-SAMA/ DOLAR-SAMA/NEMO-SAMA/ PINOCHO-SAMA LOS _CASTIGARAAAAA_

-Que el único dios soy yoooo-se escucho a lo lejos-estarán castigados después de esto

-VENGANZAAAAAAAAAA-gritaron y se fueron a perseguir a sus agresores

Flash Back

Pein se encontraba muy aburrido y vio que tenia a unas presas fáciles tiradas inconscientes en el suelo, así que decidió que como buen dios que era, las tenía que ayudar

"Ajajaj como me voy a divertir"

-Como su buen líder y dios del nuevo mundo les cambiare el look jajaj-dijo y saco un marcador de sabe Jashin donde y les empezó a pintar la cara- Oh por favor no me lo agradezcan

-Haber que tenemos por aquí-dijo y se acerco a Sasori -Uh puta marioneta, cuando termine contigo te bajaran del puto puesto de el segundo más sexy uajajaj ¡Así yo seré el segundo más guapo después de esa comadreja!

"Te odio Uchiha"

A Sasori le pinto rayitas haciéndolo parecer Pinocho y les escribo soy de madera y perdí mis "cositas" Si las encuentra, suerte con eso"

-Uajajaj toma eso pinocho. A ver si ahora me haces mas caso, estúpida marioneta parlante

-¿Que hace líder-sama?-le pregunto Deidara que llegaba junto con Tobi

-¿Juega al cambio de Look?-le pregunto Tobi

-Hai, les hago el súper cambio de look a mis pobres subordinados porque soy un buen dios...

-¡Líder -sama no sea malito! Deje a Tobi jugar ¿Siiiii?- le tironeo del brazo con esa voz chillona tan característica

-Bueno... ¡PERO DEJAME DE TIRONEAR!

-Hai, Tobi es un buen chico-dijo y salió disparado hacia el baño, dejando a Deidara y a Pein con una gotita estilo anime

-¿Y tú?

-Humm... Juego así me vengare de estos-dijo refiriéndose a los que estaban en el piso-a ver si me vuelven a decir rubia, Alicia, rubia sin pechos...

-Si,si,si si sigues no terminaremos mas ...-le dijo el lider-entonces ten-le entrego otro marcador-que comience la misión transmitiendo jaja

-JAJAJ-se reía malicioso Deidara

-Sempaii-grito el buen chico trayendo un bolso enorme -miren sempais, Tobi es un buen chico y ha traído maquillaje, peines y cremas para pintar a los demás sempais

-Bien hecho Tobi hum-dijo y saco un pinta labios-a pintar

-Deidara yo soy el líder yo doy las ordenes-le dijo en tono serio-a pintar

-Hai-dijeron de forma militar y se fueron hacer lo que el líder les ordeno

PRIMERA VICTIMA: PINOCHO

-Danna jaja esto va por el arte, que es Tobi hum

-Hai-le respondió y lo empezaron a pintar...

Sasori termino con rayitas de marionetas hechas con marcador indeleble, con rímel en las pestañas, delineador (De Deidara y de Konan), pintalabios fuccia, el pelo atado en dos coletas que parecían palmeras arriba de la cabeza y un cartel que decía "Soy Pinocho, gusto en conocerte papa".

SEGUNDA VICTIMA DON CANGREJO

-UAJAJA haber si ahora dejas de ser tan avaro-se decía el líder y lo empezó a dibujar

Kakuzu tenia rímel fucsia, delineador azul, pintalabios dorado, dos anteojos dibujados con marcador, bigotes, los pelos atados en un moño con mucho fijador y un cartel que decía "Soy avara de nacimiento, cobro por hora"

-Ajajaj ahora si vas a largar la guita ¡A ver si me vuelves a vender a Maria Lorena, mi querida pez dorado que le afane a Kisame!

TERCER VICTIMA ACUAMAN

-Kisame -san quedara muy bonito-decía Tobi mientras le dibujaba el rostro

Le hizo dos bigotes, le puso maquillaje rosa por la cara, le pinto los ojos de verde, le puso pestañas postizas, les pinto los labios rojo, le dibujo una lagrima saliendo de el ojo y un cartel que decía "Soy dramática y un Pez desarrollado... Shh no le digan a la S.I.A" cortesía de su sempai.

CUARTA Y ULTIMA VICTIMA: EL QUE TIENE COMPLEJOS CON LA RELIGIÓN

-Haber si me vuelves a llamar Alicia uajajaj huuuummm-le decía Deidara mientras lo maquillaba

Le pinto los labios de verde, los ojos de azul, le puso mucho rímel , le hizo dibujos de corazones en los cachetes, le dibujo con rímel a los costados, le puso delineador, le desordeno el cabello y le hizo dos colitas en medio de la cabeza y le puso un cartel que decía "SOY ALICIA VERSION CANOSA" ¡Cuanta imaginación, Dei!

-AJAJAJAJ ahora sí que se ven bien travestí

(NO TENGO NADA CONTRA LOS HOMOSEXUALES PERO DEIDARA SE ESTA VENGANDO DE TODAS LAS VECES QUE LO TRATARON CON ALICIA JAJ)

-Para mí que son trans o bi jajaja -se reía el líder

-O todos wiii -decía Tobi-LIBERTAD DE EXPRESION

-AJAJAJAJ-se reían los que hicieron las bromas de los inconscientes

-¿De qué se están ríe...-pregunto Itachi mientras entraba junto con Konan -Pff ¿Que hicier...pff que hicieron?-intento preguntar con la poca voz que le salía por la risa

-Jajajaja ¿Que les hicieron?-pregunto la joven con una ceja alzada ¿No los podían dejar un rato solos que ya hacían esto?-como hay un embotellamiento y no escuchábamos ningún ruido ni ¡KATSU!, ni Jashin-sama los castigara, ni sale muy caro, ni Tobi es un buen chico o soy el líder y no autorice eso...Asi que como soy el dios del nuevo mundo les tengo que autorizar hasta para tirarse un pedo y blablabla...Decidimos salir a ver si estaban vivos.

-Les jugamos una broma a todos estos-le contestaron señalando a los tirados por el piso

-Nosotros no queremos tener nada que ver-les dijo Konan

-Por mí que los maten o lo que sea ¿Vamos?-le pregunto Itachi indicándole la cabina

-Hai-le contesto y se fueron para la cabina del conductor, pero antes sin que nadie se diera cuenta Itachi desactivo el genjutsu de Hidan aproposito

"Haber si con esto se comportan como verdaderos asesinos y dejan de echarme la culpa de todo""Sufre, Madara, sufre uajajaj"

-JODER ¡QUE MIERDA ES ESE RUIDO!-gritaba un jashinista

"Uajaja que empiece la diversión ¡Venganza!" Pensaba Itachi sentado en el asiento del conductor, toco la bocina aun mas fuerte

FIN FLASH BACK

Los Akatsuki se encontraban corriendo en la carretera siendo perseguidos por sus compañeros, a quienes les habían jugado una broma ¿Quién tiene la culpa? PUES ¿¡QUIEN MAS!? Por supuesto que Itachi ¿Y dónde está este? Está sentado en el asiento del conductor lo mas campante, acompañado por Konan, esperando que se deshaga el embotellamiento y que sus compañeros volvieran al camper.

-Tengo el culo chato de tanto esperar-se quejo masajeándose una nalga (Admitan que ustedes caerían en la tentación)- Almenos me pude vengar de esos, que siempre me echan la culpa...

-JAJAJA ¿Los ayudamos?

-No, estarán bien...-le quito importancia

"Sufran malditos"

-AJAJJA tienes razón, total nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver ¿No es cierto?-le pregunto Konan irónica

-Nooo... tu no le diste la idea a Tobi del maquilaje, ni se lo diste y yo tampoco desactive el genjutsu apropósito... ¿Cómo se les va a ocurrir eso, Konan? Todo fue pura casualidad ¿Vos viste algo o escuchaste algo?-le pregunto sarcásticamente

-Noo... ¿Y tú?

-¿Yoo?-dijo haciéndose el indignado-yo menos...

-AJJAAJA-se empezaron a reír los dos

EN OTRO LUGAR DE LA CARRETERA

-¡CORRAN POR SU VIDA! -gritaba Deidara-HUUUUM

-YOOO SOY EL LIIDER, DEIDARAAA YOO ORDENOOO-vocifero Pein-CORRAN POR SU VIDA-Apresuro el paso todo lo que sus piecitos del líder le permitieron

-¡TOBI ES UN BUEN CHICO SEMPAIS! ¡NO MATEN A TOBIII! LA CULPAA LA TIENE ITACHIIIIIII!-gritaba el buen chico y paso corriendo por delante del líder y de su sempai-ADIOS SEMPAIS NOS VEMO EN DISNEY

-MALDITO TOBIIII...CORRA LIDER AHI VIENEN LOS DEMAS HUM

-¡NO HUYAN COBARDES! LOS HARE SACRIFICIO A JASHIN/MARIONETA/CARNE PARA SAMEHADA/DINERO-gritaban los que fueron los bromeados persiguiendo a los de la broma, todos al mismo tiempo

DESDE UN ARBOL CERCA DE LA PERSECUCION

-AJAJAJAJ**jajaj muy buena idea la de Konan de grabar todo lo sucedido**ajaj Tienes razón. **UAJAJA huyan cobardes ojala que los maten asi los comeremos. **Tienes razón, después tenemos que ir a buscar cadáveres **HMP. Hai imbécil-**se hablaba Zetsu mientras que graba todo lo que sucedía desde un gran árbol, porque Konan se lo habia pedido y le daría un cadáver a cambio de la colección de Hidan o de Sasori por supuesto

Después de muchos Shira Tensei, Katsu, Tobi es un buen chico, marionetas, espadas, guadañas y otros jutsus, los Akatsuki volvían de la persecución después de darse cuenta de que el transito volvía a avanzar y los pisaría un camión sino se movían…

-Volvieron-los saludo Konan-ya era hora solo falta 10 minutos para llegar a la playa

-Hmp-le dejaron los demás desganados, no tenían ánimos para hablar

-¿Y donde se supone que tengo que dirigirme una vez que haya entrado a la Aldea de la Playa?-pregunto Itachi desde el volante

-Cuando lleguemos conduciré yo-le contesto el líder-iremos a la casa de mis hermanos, tienen una casa enfrente del mar. Es muy bonita así que no quiero que les causen problemas, después de todo son mis queridos hermanos y nos dejaron quedarnos 2...

-6-lo interrumpió Konan carraspeando

-Hai... 6 meses en su casa

-¡Bien vacaciones!-grito emocionado Hidan-al fin puto líder hizo algo bien

-Cállate Hidan, bueno como les decía... Cuando lleguemos decidiré habitaciones, les mostrare el lugar y más vale que se COMPORTEN-dijo en tono intimidante con el rinnegan encendido-después de todo YO soy el líder y autorizo que de hace y que no

-Hai-dijeron todos y pusieron cara de ángeles y de inocentes totales

"Estas serán unas muy largas vacaciones "pensaba Pein con una gotita cayéndole de la espalda

"Bien vacaciones en la playa por 6 meses con los muchachos mas sexis del mundo para mi solita" pensaba Konan contenta

-Llegamos-les aviso Itachi-¿Esta es la casa?

-Si ¿Como supiste, Uchiha?

-Es que es Itachi, él lo sabe todo-le dijo Kakuzu como si fuera lo más obvio-Seguramente uso la REDUCHIHASUPERMEGAMUNDIAL que todo Uchiha tiene en el cerebro ¿No es así, Uchiha?

-Eso y agarro un mapa hum

-Hmp, eso

-Bien bajen, les presentare a mis hermanos-ordeno (Como siempre) y se bajo del camper seguido de sus subordinados

La mansión enfrente a la playa, porque eso era: una mansión gigantesca de 3 pisos, blanca y de madera algo rustica, con un garage para guardar autos y una motocicleta, que se veía que estaba estacionada en la vereda

-HERMANOOO-lo saludo al líder uno de los hermanos, el reino fantasma-¡CHICOS PEIN HA VUELTOOOO!-llamo a sus demás familiares que salieron de la casa

-Tanto tiempo hermanito-lo saludo el reino infierno y los demás hermanos se pusieron a su alrededor

-Hola chicos-lo saludo indiferente

-¿Así que estos son tus estúpidos subordinados de que tanto nos has hablado?-le pregunto el reino animal

-¿Como que estupidos?

-Cierto, inútiles también jaja-se rio el reino animal mientras lo veían indignados

-Bueno...-siguió Pain sin prestarle atención a las múltiples quejas de sus empleados- ellos son Pon,Pun,Pin,Pan,Pen y Piun -los presento

-Un gusto-saludaron los Akatsuki-O casi

-¡El nuestro igual!

-Vengan entren, les mostraremos la casa-Les dijo Pen

-Hai-les dijeron los demás y entraron

¿FIN?

DEJEN COMENTARIOS PLIS

BUENO Y ESO HICIERON LOS AKATSUKI DURANTE 6 MESES ANTES DE EMPEZAR SU LEEMOS LUEGO Y PASEN A MI PERFIL QUE TENGO MUY BUENAS HISTORIAS FORO AKATSUKI RULES,RETO: VACACIONES

Biancu:

Sep, así de feo escribía cuando recién empecé. A medida que paso el tiempo, espero que opinen igual: Mejore, deben de admitirlo ¡CUANTAS MODIFICACIONES LE TUVE QUE HACER! Bueno agradezco si me dejan comentarios y bueno ESTO LO ESCRIBI HACE UN PAR DE AÑOS ¡LO JURO! Nos leemos

ACLARACION

PAN REINO ANIMAL MUJER

PEN REINO ANIMAL HOMBRE

PIN REINO DEMONIO

PON REINO HUMANO

PUN REINO FANTASMA

PIUN REINO INFIERNO


End file.
